Thinking About You
by Awkwardsilence512
Summary: Part 2 of "How do you make your coffee?" One-shot series.


**A/N: Here's part two of my one-shot series. Even though they're one-shots,**

**they kinda connect. You can read them separately, but I'd go in order. Anyway, thank you for reading, Enjoy!xD**

* * *

><p>"Ooh, Ross has a girlfriend!" Rocky teased. I knew I'd regret telling him about the kiss with Laura.<p>

"No. It's not even like that. We just shared a moment is all. Get over it."

"I'll get over it when you do, I mean, look at the song you just wrote. Obviously, she's on your mind."

I sighed.

"Man, what do I do? I mean, she's my sister's best friend... but I feel... we had something. She felt it too. I know she did. I'm just so stuck...it's ... Complicated."

I shook my head and started playing my guitar.

"Look Ross, if you like her so much, why don't you just tell her that? Do it now before someone else does."

* * *

><p>I walked into my sister's room wearing only sweatpants. That's right, I went commando.<p>

"Hey Rydel, whatcha doin?" I asked casually.

"Well... I WAS eating popcorn with Laura and playing truth or dare. Until you came in."

She said, giving me a death glare.

I ignored it.

"Well don't let me interrupt you guys, continue." I said, laying on her bed with my arms behind my head.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Rydel asked, desperately wanting me to leave.

"Nope."

Laura sighed and started talking again.

"As I was saying, there was this one boy, Jarred. We almost did it, but it just didn't feel right. I thought it was gonna get better, but it only got worse. We just didn't click. Like at all. So I stopped him before it got too terrible. Thank god."

"Before what got too terrible? What was he doing?!"

I asked, wondering who this "Jarred" guy is.

"It's nothing. Since you're here, wanna play with us?"

YES! YES! Hell YES!

"Sure."

"Alright, truth or dare?" Laura asked.

"Pft. Easy, dare."

"I dare you to... let me wear your sweatpants."

Rydel said. I started to get off the bed to go get some, until she grabbed my arm.

"The ones you're wearing."

...UH WHAT?!

"Like right now? ...Right here?" I asked, panicking.

"No, after we go to the moon." she said, sarcastically.

"Well um... I'mnotwearinganyunderwear."

"What?"

"Imnotwearinganyunderwear."

"What?" They both said this time.

"I'm not wearing any underwear! Happy now? God."

I said. It was quiet for a second, until Laura burst out into a fit of giggles.

"I'm sorry, but we were just messing with you. We knew you were going commando. Your V is like.. right there." she said, stopping and staring at my abs until Rydel hit her with a pillow.

"Ow! Bully..."

"You love it. Anyway, I dare you to let Laura hit you in the stomach as hard as she can."

"Okay, that's easy."

Laura got up and punched me. But then she held her fist to her chest screaming.

"What do you have for bones, IRON?!" Laura yelled.

"Nah, I work out in my spare time." I said smirking.

* * *

><p>(Next day.)<p>

"Wait, so what you're telling me is, you didn't make a move not even ONCE? Dude. Really?"

Rocky shook his head after I told him about last night.

"What was I supposed to do?"

"You were playing truth or dare... but you couldn't think of anything? There's no way we're related. God even helped you out. What were the odds that they'd be playing truth or dare, huh? Ugh. Still can can't believe you wrote that lovey dovey song. Man she's got you faded."

"..I'm not faded..! I'm just really interested. She's different."

"Whatever. Let's just play the song."

* * *

><p>A tornado flew around my room before you came<br>Excuse the mess it made, it usually doesn't rain  
>In Southern California, much like Arizona<br>My eyes don't shed tears, but, boy, they bawl

When I'm thinkin' 'bout you  
>(Ooh, no, no, no)<br>I've been thinkin' 'bout you  
>(You know, know, know)<br>I've been thinkin' 'bout you  
>Do you think about me still?<br>Do ya, do ya?

Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)  
>'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh)<p>

Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)  
>'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh)<p>

No, I don't like you, I just thought you were cool  
>Enough to kick it<br>Got a beach house I could sell you in Idaho  
>Since you think I don't love you, I just thought you were cute<br>That's why I kiss you  
>Got a fighter jet, I don't get to fly it though<p>

I'm lyin' down thinkin' 'bout you  
>(Ooh, no, no, no)<br>I've been thinkin' 'bout you  
>(You know, know, know)<br>I've been thinkin' 'bout you  
>Do you think about me still?<br>Do ya, do ya?

Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)  
>'Cause I been thinkin' 'about forever (Oooh)<p>

Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)  
>'Cause I been thinkin' 'about forever (Oooh)<p>

Yes, of course  
>I remember, how could I forget?<br>How you feel?  
>You know, you were my first time<br>A new feel  
>It won't ever get old, not in my soul<br>Not in my spirit, keep it alive  
>We'll go down this road<br>'Til it turns from color to black and white

Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)  
>'Cause I been thinkin' 'about forever (Oooh)<p>

Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)  
>'Cause I been thinkin' 'about forever (Oooh)<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh, I love that song! Who is it for, Ross?"<p>

I turned around, and there was Laura.

"Yeah, well um, I'm just gonna go..." Rocky walked away slowly singing some love song that comes on the radio often.

_Yeah. Thanks bro. I really appreciate you leaving me like that._


End file.
